The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
by meowmix party
Summary: Just a quick story about the old game oblivion made in 2005
1. Chapter 1

The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion

You awake in a prison cell… Across from you is a Dark Elf running his mouth that your gonna die in here. After he speaks some of the guards walk down the stairs with the Emperor of Tamriel. They approach your jail cell and say for you to stay away from the Emperor as you make your way to a nearby window the Emperor approaches you and explains how you were seen in his dreams. He commands you to follow them into the sewers as help for protection. As you make your way through the sewers they abandon you and you take a side entrance into a dark cave…

As you make your way through cave you come across a door witch you then see the guards and the Emperor walking through the tunnels you drop down a ledge and almost instantly more Mythic Dawn Assassins attack, once you reach a safe spot the emperor then explains you were born under the sign of the Mage. When the guards are finishing up the battle you leave the room and follow the path when you reach your destination you discover it's a trap door, the Emperor already knows he's going to die so he gives you the Amulet of the Kings… and out of no-where another Assassin appears and kills the Emperor. The guards then leave you to escape the Imperial Sewers…

Fighting your way through the concluding sewers you end up almost dying by a goblin attack once you finish with them you find your way to a locked gate where you then have to search for a key, once you find it in a treasure chest you exit the sewers and see your first glimpse of light in years…


	2. Chapter 2

The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Chapter II

When you take your first step on the lush grass you are stopped by a guard that tells you to go to Weynon Priory. Once you arrive at the Priory you enter and you speak to a man named Jauffre that tells you that the Emperors son is a Monk serving in a Kvatch and that you have to save him. Once you arrive at Kvatch you notice townspeople screaming in terror as one approaches you he explains that there is an Oblivion gate that has opened up and that is terrorizing the small town. Once you arrive at the top of the hill you see guards flowing in and out of the Oblivion gate you talk to the leader of the small group of warriors he explains that you need to suit up and be prepared to enter the Oblivion gate. To open the entrance and save the city…

Once you arrive back at Kvatch you notice all the guards running in confusion and you have to fight Demon Hordes from the Oblivion gates. Once everyone gains control you all enter the gate noticing the sky turning a blood red. One of your fellow warriors screaming to you "HELP ME FIGHT THESE SCAMPS!" As you pull out your weapon he is slaughtered by nearby Scamp. As you explore more of the Oblivion Gate more Scamps attack. When the battle is one over the Scamps you notice a bright yellow light on a huge tower when you approach the entrance on the door is craved with the words "Blood Feast"…

After suiting up you enter the large doors noticing that the tower is infested with more Scamps and other unknown demons as your fellow guards take on the blood thirsty Scamps you take on the huge Dremora when the demon takes his fist strike you are filled through your body with pain allowing you not to move, once you recover you take your first blow knocking him back into a pool of lava he screams in agony his skin tearing straight off his bone. You move on to the next door witch you then are standing on a bridge connecting the two towers once you enter you are startled by the sudden screaming you make your way up the path and find another Dremora witch then commits suicide by jumping into a body masher and you free a fellow human a face that you haven't seen in a while and you push him off the edge not knowing what could happen…

As your slowly making your way to the top where you then find even more Demented Demons trying to protect the core of the Oblivion Gate witch is the Sigil Stone. Once you arrive after fighting off the demons you grasp hold of the sigil stone and find yourself back at the entrance in city Kvatch. Holding the stone you look back the crumbled gate…


	3. Chapter 3

The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Chapter III

After destroying the gate and talking to the townspeople telling them everything is okay you head back up to the church and kill the remaining demons to save Martin Septim and bring him back to Weynon Priory. Once you enter the church where Martin is standing there and you have to convince him that you are the savior and the only one who can stop the Demons from the Gates of the Oblivion. When you arrive at Weynon Priory with Martin at your side there are Mythic Dawn Assassins attacking threatening to kill for The Amulet of Kings witch Juffare posses. You find a unique sword and use it from then on to help you kill the Demons once you kill the remaining Mythic Dawn you go inside to make sure everything is okay and he tells you that the Amulet is gone, You have to travel to Cloud Ruler Temple on horseback…

Once you arrive there Martin gives a speech and you go inside and ask Jauffre if you can join the Blades witch are an elite force that protect the New Emperor. Once you join the Blades you get a special Sword representing that you are now a part of the elite force. Jauffre then sends you on a quest to find Baurus. Once you find him you follow him down the stairs you notice a Mythic Dawn that is under cover is following you once you kill him Baurus leads you to the book and says there are three more to find the location of the Mythic Dawn…

After asking around the town you find that the librarian hold the second in the series but he does not posses the third he sells you the second book for a certain price. He tells you where you find it… Once you arrive at the destination you discover that it's the Arcane University…When you get back to town buying the third from a citizen you return to Baurus and he helps to get the fourth by going through the Elven Garden Sewers. Once you retrieve the next book in the series, you leave the sewers. Once you arrive back at the university you give the books all the books to the librarian so she can translate them. Then you come back and she figured it out it said GREEN EMPORER WAY when you go to the given location you figure out the hide out for the Mythic Dawn…


End file.
